Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Former Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (Owner of similar ki) Gowasu (Master) Zeno (Superior) }} Zamasu (ザマス) is the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10. Zamasu is noted to have similar ki to "Goku Black", and is in some way connected to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, and wears earrings and the normal Supreme Kai outfit, only colored differently. After being promoted to Supreme Kai, he gets rid of his two orange earrings and is given one of Gowasu's green Potara earrings. Personality Zamasu is very distrustful of mortals. He asks Gowasu if mortals are really worth protecting, saying all they do is cause wars and prosper, repeating the cycle over again. He dislikes Goku and sternly reprimands him for touching him. During his battle with Goku, he was shown to have a calm demeanor during the battle, yet as the fight goes on he shows shock, wondering how someone like Goku can be so strong. After the fight, it seems as though Zamasu's dislike of Goku grew, as did his hatred of mortals, believing them to be dangerous. He has more of an analytical type of fighting style. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Future Trunks Saga Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his Master Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Kaioshin and Kaio's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past humanity's mistakes with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about Goku Black and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns Super Saiyan. To Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise, during their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are a dangerous race. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's however Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their Ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of a humanoid creature on the planet Badari while sitting for tea, Zamasu advocating for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Badari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Kaioshin, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Badari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Power Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, with power surpassing that of Universe 7's Supreme Kai. When he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown able to carefully intercept his punches, showing a more analytical style of fighting. Ultimately, he proved to be able to fight on par with Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form, although he is shown to be rather surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as being that of a god, and struggles in his battle with him, and in the end Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength, and defeats Zamasu. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus, though Beerus claims that he is on an entirely different level from Zamasu and Goku. Goku also remarks that Zamasu is much more powerful than the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors * Japanese: [[Shin-ichiro Miki|'Shin-ichiro Miki']] Battles *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Zamasu is the second one to have been promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai and the second to have an actual name, the first one being Supreme Kai of Time in both occasions. Gallery zamasu_op_500w.jpg|Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super opening Kaioshin Zamasu.jpg|Zamasu's appearance tumblr_oa2r3fZvER1s83seyo2_500.jpg|Zamasu Zamasu and Gowasu.jpg|Zamasu and Gowasu ZamasuPreparesForCombat.png|Zamasu prepares to fight vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h45m55s011.png|Zamasu pouring tea vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h46m59s472.png|Zamasu observing vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h48m23s557.png|Zamasu es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu References Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10